serriyafandomcom-20200213-history
Theryn Shadowhand
Theryn Valeranger Shadowhand is a prominent Chronomancer among the Elkandu. She is a half-drow with blue eyes, silver hair, and pale skin. Theryn's mother, Caera Darkspell Shadowhand, was the daughter of Morring Chelseer. However, Caera had rebelled against her mother and rejected the Chelseer name. Caera enspelled an elf named Shenyl Windblossom Valeranger, charming him to fall in love with her. Shenyl was of half wood elf and half Windrider descent. The product of their union was Theryn, after which point Caera disposed of Shenyl. Early on, she was outcast from Chasm's Edge after a magical experiment killed several drow. Being born half wood elf, she had fair skin and was partially resistant to light, so she could blend in with light elves pretty easily. Theryn travelled across different worlds quite a bit during the succeeding yearsThe Chronicles of Theryn Shadowhand, and eventually tried to settle down with a drow man named Zandal. She bore twin daughters, Zarya and Varya. However, she was being hunted by Valarian Sunbringer, who seeking revenge on her for the slaying of his parents while she was on Khizsalr, and forced to flee and abandon her family for their own safety. Theryn's planar travels brought her to Mezulbryst during the War of Planar Dominance, where she met up with Riven Soulfire and shortly became involved with him. She assisted him in winning the war against Nero and the armies of Schade.Riven Soulfire, ch. 4 - The Battle of Darkness She became pregnant with twin daughters, which were born prematurely due to a Time accident, which also rapidly aged Rendalla. Unknown to her at the time, the twins were in fact the rebirths of Suzcecoz and her soulmate, Ayande. Shortly thereafter, she became pregnant again with Riven's first son, Tildan. She moved to Tinemocun with Angelita and Kalixia, who also had Jami's children. But Tildan was secretly killed during his infancy by Sharina. Neither of his parents knew that his death was no accident. Theryn joined Tempest at some point. After Riven's banishment, she became involved with the dreamwalker Soliaron, Nero's rebirth. She dragged him along on a ridiculous extradimensional romp.The Adventures of Theryn and Soli She decided to take over the universe during the Temporal Convergence, with little actually coming of it. She did, however, erect a living statue of herself in Tinemocun that may or may not still be there. Theryn became tired of living in Tinemocun, particularly after Angelita and Sharina were gone. In 4816, She went back to Mezulbryst and met up with Manifel. Intentionally aging up the twins to adulthood, she began making plans for resisting the dominance of Darkhammer. But her purpose changed when she unexpectedly inherited the Zarnith. Getting into contact with Azale and company again, Theryn went to Heaven and began training angels to fight. In 4865, in response to the recent incursions of Chaos into the Elkandu Universe, Theryn started an organization called the Army of Order to oppose them. She set up a headquarters in Tinemocun and employed Pattern Mages to help protect the fortress.Way Past the Edge of Death and Into Oblivion, ch. 17 - Where, Oh Where, Have the Pattern Elves Gone? Theryn was devastated when Tinemocun was destroyed by Zuna Taike, and upon the paradox and subsequent Time-Change, moved all of the inhabitants of the city to Heaven for their own protection. However, when the Veil went up, they were trapped in the Ethereal Plane. Suzcecoz appeared with the Eyes of Truth and told them that they were intending to fight Chaos, and hence Theryn went aboard the ship with a number of her compatriots. However, she found Suzcecoz on the bridge speaking with Magnus the Red, and called her a traitor. She ended up speaking for a while rather than attacking outright, but once Magnus told her that the World Eaters and Death Guard would utterly destroy the planet, Theryn could not stand by and allow that to happen. She teleported down to the surface and proceeded to send them to Sasherey instead. Unfortunately for Theryn, she also encountered Hawthorne down there, who threw up a powerful antimagic field around her. Theryn tried to defend herself, but was slaughtered mercilessly by Hawthorne. References Category:Time Mages Category:Drow Category:Elkandu Category:Characters from Wilderplane